


[fanmix] The Lovers - A Meg March (Little Women) fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [15]
Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fanmix, Female-Centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: 5. THE LOVERS.—Attraction, love, beauty, trials overcome. Reversed: Failure, foolish designs-A.E. Waite's Pictorial Key to the Tarot,
Relationships: John Brooke/Margaret March
Series: My fanmixes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605





	[fanmix] The Lovers - A Meg March (Little Women) fanmix

****

**[Meg March - Little Women - The lovers](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4OLN6Gzg5iZSRcJ5MQmZ0f?si=JbNwVfbUTX23iHWx-ICz2w) **

[Image description: Fanmix cover made out of 2 screencaps from Little Women (2019) - the image is split in the middle horizontally. The upper half shows Meg sitting in the doorway of her home, looking sad. The second is upside down, showing Meg sitting at a window at the ball, looking sad. Theodore “Laurie” Laurence is sitting next to her. The words: “The lovers A Meg March (Little Women) fanmix” are written in the middle of the cover in white letters. /end Image description]

_Tracklist_

ABBA - Dancing queen  
The Beatles - Lady Madonna  
Bon Iver - Skinny Love  
Carrie Underwood - some hearts (2005)  
The Chicks - easy silence  
Chuck Berry - you can never tell  
Dolly Parton - coat of many colours  
Ella Mae Bowen - when you were young (The Killers cover)  
Glee - i feel pretty/unpretty mashup  
Judith Holofernes - Pechmarie  
Judith Holofernes - Sara sag was  
Kacey Musgraves - follow your arrow  
Kacey Musgraves - mamas broken heart  
Lee Ann Womack - i hope you dance  
Lizzy McALpine - Apple Pie  
Megson - are you sitting comfortably  
Of montreal - neat little domestic life  
Rent - seasons of love  
Richard Shindell - A Summer Wind, A Cotton Dress  
Sylvie & Bruno - earn enough for us (XTC Cover)  
Taylor Swift - New Years Day  
Vashti Bunyan - Shell  
The Handmaiden - Old Scars and Fresh Pink Wounds 


End file.
